Christmas in Dixie
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Alfred is the one to be holding the Christmas party this year for the 1P!s and 2P!s, but he's afraid of them finding out his biggest secret. Before he can explain, however, the nations come early (and to the wrong place) and meet who else lives in the American Mansion. Meet the States and D.C., everyone.


Christmas in Dixie

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Luciano, how do you deal with this lazy man?"

"I ignore him, mostly. And Kuro, remember, you can't eat anyone!"

" _Hai_ , I would not like to get booted out because my 2P likes eating fingers." Kuro gave both of them a glare as Gilbert and Lovi cackled and Klaus smirked. The Axis and their 2P!s were the first at the Christmas location for the year, which Alfred was hosting. It was an annual affair they had, the two sides putting aside their differences to be happy throughout December. There were also two parties: One for Christmas and another for the New Year. All of this time together with the happiness and joy around allowed the 2P!s to show their more gentler, kind side.

Looking up at the building, they paused.

"Ve, are you sure you have the right address, Ludwig?" Feli asked. The building was grander than they expected, with four stories and wonderful architecture.

" _Ja_ , this is the place." Going up the two steps, he knocked on the door, using the brass eagle knocker. It was a few moments before it was answered.

* * *

Delmas wasn't sure what he expected to see when he opened the door to see the Axis there on the porch. Recognizing them, he decided to play along with whatever they asked, as he knew Alfred hadn't told the other nations about him or his siblings yet. It was also a good thing he had ditched his regular clothes for a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The Axis were as surprised as he was.

"Erm, does a man named Alfred F. Jones live here?"

"Yes, but he is out right now. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"We're colleagues of Alfred." Flavio answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Delmas. I guess you could say I work for Alfred as a stay-home maid. He was many of us here." The Axis were impressed. Though, with the size of the house, it made sense.

"Well, he said this was the place for the annual Christmas party." Lutz said, giving a yawn. Delmas blinked.

 _Dad, what have you done to cause this huge mixup?_ Alfred had gone out that day and had told Delmas that he was going to set up the house for the Christmas party. It was just the nation's luck to get the address wrong and give them the one to his house instead! _Though, I suppose it won't hurt to invite them inside. The other nations are coming, of course, and they'll have the same address. I guess it's about time our cover was unveiled._

"I see. Well, Alfred is not home right now, but you can come in if you wish."

"Thanks! Kesesese!" They returned to their cars to get their stuff. Delmas winced when he saw how much Gilbert looked and acted like Dakari and Penrose, so that might be a bad thing.

"You may leave your shoes here at the door if you wish. Allow me to lead you up to your rooms." he said once they came back, "You see, we were not expecting guests, so you may not like your rooms."

"No, it's fine." Kuro said, he and Klaus shaking their heads. They took off their shoes, being so used to it at Kuro's and Kiku's houses, and laid them at the side of the hall. To avoid the others, Delmas took them up a side staircase to the second floor, then up another to the third. The top two floors were like replicas of the second, with the long hallways and many doors.

"The second floor is where the other servants and Alfred live. The top two floors look the same as the second, but they are only guest rooms. If you wish, you can go shopping later to customize your rooms. And to tell you apart, you may have to something on the outside of the door. I will see you later, I guess." Delmas then left them to their own devices as he went downstairs to tell his siblings. Yes, this would be an interesting Christmas indeed...

"I didn't know Alfred had servants. Interesting..." Luciano spoke as they chose their rooms. The countries who share one (i.e. the Italies) would sleep together, along with their 2P!s. So, basically, all of the Italies would sleep together, the Germanys would sleep together, and so on. And technically, since they were a separate nation, the Prussias would sleep in a separate room from the Germanys.

"Yeah, I thought he had grown out of that a long time ago." Lovi said.

"I didn't mean in _that_ way. This is hired help. Besides, I've never seen this place before. Have you?" The others shook their heads.

"No, this is different than the house Alfred usually uses." Kiku spoke, "I wonder where he is now..."

* * *

Alfred glanced at his watch. Kiku had called earlier, saying they would be there in a few minutes, but no one had appeared yet. He hoped they hadn't gotten lost.

He was waiting for them at the designated Christmas building, complete with a tree and decorations. He had wondered how he was going to share Christmas between the countries and his States, but figured out a way. However, he couldn't put it into motion if no one showed up!

* * *

Nations continued to come to the doorstep and Delmas was forced to lead them up to their rooms, keeping his siblings out of the way until he could tell them. There was a twitch of anger, however, at the sight of Ivan and Arthur, though Arthur praised him about his use of English, almost crying in happiness (as Alfred was never able to use it right and he was afraid no American was able to, either). The last to arrive were the Canadas and Allan, who had a bit of fun with the joke doorbell.

"So, he just keeps this thing here to fool all sorts of people?" Allan snickered, ringing it once again and listening as it belted out another Christmas song. _Home For The Holidays_ by Perry Como, Mattie thought.

"Yep. Usually it does patriotic songs, but changes to Christmas songs this time of year, shortly before Thanksgiving." _December 1963 (Oh, What A Night)_ then came on and Mattie paused.

"Huh. He really doesn't like to let this one play until later in the month."

"Really?" The 2P!s were curious as Matthew nodded.

"And right after this one should be _Same Old Lang Syne_ by Dan Fogelberg. Alfred keeps the two songs together for some reason, ever since he heard them. I don't know why, though."

"Strange..." It was at that moment the door was opened by Delmas once again.

* * *

"Del, what's going on?" asked Violet when the eldest was finally able to get some time alone. All of them, all 51, were gathered together in the living room, where they had been setting up their tree for the year before being interrupted. It was the biggest one they had ever seen, bigger than the Rockefeller Center or White House ones, and it was going to be a hassle to decorate.

"Dad got the address for his Christmas home mixed up with this one, and now all the nations, 1P and 2P, are here." Delmas ran a hand through his hair, "Even _you-know-who_." Massimo shot up from his seat, outraged and happy at the same time.

"Tea b*****d's here?! Both of them?!"

"Mass, don't you dare hurt them!" Penrose berated him, "They're our guests! But are the awesome Prussias here?!" Delmas nodded and Pen gave a quiet squeal of happiness.

"So, what are we going to do?" Terry asked, adjusting his hat.

"Go with the servant flow Delmas wove until Dad comes home, I guess." Loulabelle shrugged, "And keep Mass away from all weapons and the Englands."

"He's gone." Yorick said, "But I'll get him." With a sigh, he stood and went after Massimo, wherever he went.

"Hampton, you and Yorick are keeping your eyes on Massimo, okay?" Utopia said. The older man nodded.

"We've got it, don't worry." Hampton then went after his brothers.

"Do you suppose they wouldn't mind helping us decorate the tree? I'm sure Dad told them to bring their own Christmas objects and ornaments." Haliaka said.

"Allowing to come and protect you, da?" Alder suggested.

"That's fine with the rest of us, I presume?" Delmas asked. The rest of the group nodded and went to get their Christmas décor.

* * *

"Ah, have you all settled down yet?" The nations looked up when Haliaka and Alder appeared at the top of the stairs. They had just finished putting their bags away and had been talking to each other in the hall.

"Da, and who might you be?" Viktor raised an eyebrow and Alder had to keep his evil aura in check, though he so badly wanted to project it at the Russias.

"I'm Haliaka and this is Alder. We're some of the other servants and we were hoping you might want to join us all in decorating."

"Yes." Alder struggled to keep his natural Russian ticks out of his voice, but couldn't disguise his accent, which spooked many nations, "As we were given the task of decorating the house for the holidays, we thought you might like to join in."

"Well, that _would_ be nice." Oliver said, "Alfie even said we could bring some of our own decorations, and now we don't have to let them go to waste!"

"Come downstairs and to the living room if you want to help, then. We have a huge tree this year and I'm sure we can fit everyone's ornaments on it." Haliaka and Alder then took their leave.

"I didn't know Alfred had a Russian servant, aru." Yao shivered, "Creepy."

"But at least we get to decorate!" Flavio was already grabbing all of the Italian decorating supplies.

"Do you think we might be able to help them with their dishes?" Francis asked, "I am not sure I would like to try American food."

"It's not that bad, Papa." Mattie put in, "I've tried some of his homecooked food before and it's amazing, especially the chicken. Plus, he _is_ the Melting Pot, after all, so I'm sure these people know recipes from all over the world." The other nations didn't look all that convinced, but went downstairs anyway. Waiting for them were Ionas and Terry. They stared at Terry, though, which made him irritated. They couldn't help it, as he looked like a younger version of Allan, but with a cowboy outfit and hazel eyes.

"Hey, stop staring! It ain't polite!" he took off his hat, "Anyway, I'm Terry and this shivering mess is Ionas." he put the hat back on after running a hand through his hair, "Ionas is a safety freak and wants to make sure ya'll don't have anything dangerous with ya before we take ya'll to the living room." Arthur winced at the butchering of his language, which was even worse than Alfred's. Ionas jabbed his elbow into his brother's side in anger. He was _not_ that much of a scaredy cat!

"Well, show us all you have on you. I don't wish to strip-search you," he gave Francis a glare at the suggestive look on his face, "and don't go down to your underwear. No one here likes to see others naked or even down to their underwear." The nations did so, and Ionas nodded in approval.

"Alright, you're all good to go."

"Then let's go!" Terry dragged Ionas with his as he ran to the living room, forcing the nations to run to follow. They were once again stopped in their tracks in shock when they saw the size of the Christmas tree. A fire truck was even in the room, its 10-story ladder being put in use, barely able to reach the top of the tree.

"TERRY!" barked Colter, who was at the top of the ladder, "YOU'RE NEEDED IN THE KITCHEN!"

"GOT IT!" With a salute, the teen ran off, leaving the nations with Ionas.

"Well, I guess you can get started." he smiled, "If you need something to decorate with, the ornaments and other things are in the crates by the couches." He then left himself, looking for mistletoe to put up.

"...We got ourselves into this, so we might as well finish it." Elizabeta said, rolling up her sleeves and going to grab some tinsel.

* * *

Alfred froze at the sight of so many cars in his driveway. Cars he _recognized_.

 _Don't tell me I got the addresses mixed up! Please, please don't-!_ He was about to open the door when he noticed the Micronations in the bushes.

"Let me guess, you guys want to join the party too?" The Micronations (plus 2P!Sealand, a.k.a. Paul) nodded sheepishly, though Michael was as white as a sheet. Alfred didn't blame him.

"Come on in." They followed behind him as he went inside. Surprisingly, nothing had been destroyed, and in the living room, he found the 51 singing carols (along with Feli) as they and the other nations decorated. Sitting on the coffee tables were snacks of cookies, milk, and other things.

"DAD!" said shouted his carbon-copy, Dinis. All of the siblings turned to see him and their eyes lit up.

"Where were you?!"

"You're back!"

"The nations have invaded and Mass has been trying to kill the Englands!"

"GERONIMO!" Oliver jumped into Arthur's arms as the anvil crashed beside them, barely missing them.

"MASSIMO MASSACHUSETTS JONES!" said man winced, "What have I said about trying to kill the Englands?! Up to your room right now!"

"But-!"

"NOW." Massimo did so and Alfred massaged his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Seeing the shocked looks on the other nations' faces, Michael decided the jig was up.

"So, Gramps, this is going to be an interesting Christmas, ain't it?"

"Yes, Michael, it is. No matter how much I didn't want it to be..."


End file.
